Auhzim
The Auhzim, or simply called the '''Lizardmen '''are a race of giant, humanoid reptilian creatures. Living in the Hellfire Island south of Lupralair, they live by proving each other their strength, be it physical or the ability handling any weapon. The harsh climate of their area has made them evolve into creatures capable of withstanding high temperatures and survive through tough weather and terrain. They are neutral, although they were quite hostile and violent before to other intelligent creatures. Origin & History The Auhzim were created at the same time as the other main races, Year 1, by Maisha Maiti. Between this and Year 20 they were calm and quiet creatures that inhabited Hellfire Island before it was named as such due that it lacked any volcanic terrain. They lived off merely agriculture of simple fruits and vegetables, and sometimes fishing. Over time they discovered mines in the few caves around the centre of the Isle. However, as they managed to explore the caves, the Lizardmen somehow triggered a volcanic landmass that was hidden under what seemed to be the core of their homeland. They thought they were doomed, and many fled to the coasts in hopes nothing wrong would happen to their land. Unfortunately, upon reaching the 20th year, earthquakes shook constantly and the ground became unsteady and eventually shattered into fissures and pits. Lizardmen died, were severely injured, lost their supplies and crops, and other minor incidents that slightly cut off their population. Time passed and the reptiles slowly recovered from their loss, and as they were able to travel in the newly formed landmass that covered their former, colder homeland, and was now a hotter surface that all originated from the volcano that rose in the centre of the island. But this incident caused then to turn savage and somehow the remains of the disaster polluted them. They became more violent and eventually adapted to the hot and humid climate their "fresh" new land gave. Their adapted appearance made them seem more vicious and dangerous. Through the years, they began to endlessly mine the new caves that the island had. They mined for all sorts of ores and unusual materials that they never saw in the mines they previous discovered. Their technology advanced. The fires became their power source. And as their violence rose, they had the need to claim more land and therefore explore further. They somehow managed to construct weapons and soon after, complex buildings, forges, and agricultural lands that even today have their rusty windmills and wells flowing through the cultivated lands. They also began to take the few animals that lived in the island, raise them, and eat them at a certain age, their intelligence rising as they were able to produce a cycle of meat making, as well as fishing. Organizations The Lizardmen divide their society in two sections. Pyradia Pyradia Lizardmen are those who live in the large urban areas. They are the fighters, warriors, and miners of the race. Scandaria Scandaria Lizardmen are those who reside in the outskirts of the cities as well as the coasts and agricultural, farming land. As such indicates, they produce food and other basic materials for the Pyradian. Appearance & Traits Standing at over 7 feet tall, they are tough, humanoid reptiles that are capable of walking on two or four feet. They have a certain colour range for their skin/scales, markings, and blood, usually depending on their family's roots. The Auhzim display colours of different shades of orange, red, black, yellow, purple, blue, and green. They are not very muscular, but physically strong and capable of, generally, picking their own weight in items. Their teeth and bite is almost as nasty and deadly as a dragon, having very sharp and large mouth bones. Auhzim can kill tough-skinned foes by using their teeth as daggers to hurt the enemy in the way of a persisting stab, their teeth will fall off and remain inside their opponent's defense until pulled off. Auhzim teeth easily and fully reappear in a few weeks. Their scales are thick enough to sustain attacks based on fire or earth and high temperatures, as their homeland' volcanic terrain easily peaks at 60 C (140+ F) during certain times. When injured, they have high regenerative capabilities and will heal their wounds fairly quickly. If an Auhzim loses a small limb, like a claw-finger, a fragment of their tail, or horn or alike, they are capable of regenerating the body part within a few days. A Lizardman's eyesight is notably sharp, and can almost see in total darkness, giving them the ability to peform their activities day and night. Auhzim Characters Category:Races